Flash : Battle Royale
by djtphoenix Aura
Summary: Barry Allen is in the speed force and as nobody their to stop the metahumans in the central city the have gone rogue. Frost and Vibe are trying to get the Flash out of the Speed Force and Flash himself is trying to findout what Flashpoint has actually done to the multiverse and the other speedster. Summary and Pairings Inside
1. Prologue

**Hello People I am new to fanfiction with my first fanfic The Flash: Battle Royale.**

 **Summary** **:** _It's been 10 months since Barry entered the speed force to maintain balance but in the absence of Flash every meta human in the Central city became more threatening and violent . To top it the speedsters and The Multiverse both has gone wild. Vibe and Frost are working together to get the the Flash out of the speed force and The Flash is learning what he has caused after he created Flashpoint but will the knowledge will be enough to save the not just one but every earth. Maybe Snowbarry or FlashFrost some westallen along with westallen and killervibeflashfreindship._

 _ **Disclaimer**_ I don't own a thing

 _ **Prologue**_

10 months it's been 10 months since last Flash was seen running around the central city. The meta human created after the Particle Accelerator explosion become more threatening, new heroes also emerged such as the Vibe, Frost, Blizzard, Vision well they were more of vigilante than heroes as all of them had kill almost one people weather by accident or on purpose but they have. Cisco Ramon aka The Vibe is currently trying to figure out a way to get Barry aka the Flash out of the speed force. He now currently had his hair cut short and working on his computer to get the Flash. Caitlin Snow once a Bio engineer after that a physician and now a part time crime fighting a meta human known as Killer Frost, now was wearing a blue hood and blue tights and working on another computer she stayed in star city for nearly seven months with Team Arrow then she returned to Star Labs when Cisco told her that he would need her help to get Barry and she didn't need to be told twice the next day she was there waiting at the front gates of the Star Labs. Behind them stood Joe and Wally West Along while Harrison 'Harry' and Jessie 'Quick' Wells both who are working on some equation on the board now left the new heroes who quite accidently became the new heroes. Blizzard and Vision. Both somehow had the same kind of connection to the speed force like that of Frost and Vibe.

How let's take a shortcut to their story Vibe and frost were working together thinking that if Vibe open a portal to Barry and Frost could freeze to get Barry out. It worked out in the beginning but later on things started go downhill as suddenly two people one female and other male come out or rather came out or in better words thrown out of the portal and it was quite a sight to see as the moment they came out the portal closed and they slowly stood growling both of them wore some kind of Armor. One was a simple lean dark blue armor with a big 'badass' according to Cisco sword at the back with some icing at the sword hilt and at the bottom of the sword. The other also worn armor but it was more bulky than the previous one but the gauntlets and weapons of the armor made it look way cooler than the previous one. They also found out the person behind the armor are siblings, both of them worked with the somewhat Flash of their world who call himself Thunder. On their earth a problem arises in a form of a speedster who called himself Darkstream along with his lackeys. They were able to subdue his minions but him and Darkstream took their battle into the speed force and after not returning for a month they tried to find him. After 2 months they thought of the same idea but were sucked in and spat out at this place. At first Killer frost and Vibe were suspicious of them but they started believing them after few days when they told them their real names and Vibe had a vibe about them after touching a piece of their armor. They also learned their real names, Blizzard was a girl of 18 years with shoulder length blonde hair and blue eyes , her name is Sharon Storm whereas The Vision was a lean yet muscular guy of 24 years with same blonde hair but short and spiky and Black eyes, his name Simon Storm. They also learned that apart from Blizzard same as the Frost and Vision powers like Vibe they also had few other abilities Sharon a had telekinesis along with sharp precision and reflexes which she uses to control the weapons and other thing and whereas Vision had telepathy and can form force fields how do they got them its still a mystery.

"So, what kind of person was this Thunder?" asked Caitlin to the young storm who was surprised at the sudden question. Even after working for 3 months together both Frost and Blizzard have trouble talking with each other they were practically cold to everybody around them except for few or to be more clear Just Cisco and Simon respectively even after having the same power.

"Why do you ask?" Sharon asked "No reason" she replied " Just wanted to know you guys" "If you are afraid that when he come we will turn on you guys and become evil than you have other thing coming" she replied icily. "I have also noticed that you and your brother are quite uptight around us."

"It's not something to be worried about" She replied "We are here to get our friend out" "That doesn't answer my question" "It never will" said a voice from behind them. They both turned to see Simon standing behind them with Cisco, Joe, Wally and Jessie.

"Why are we quite uptight around us" he started "Because you own the face of our mentors on our Earth" this shocked everybody "I thought their wasn't a Flash on your earth" Joe whispered to Cisco was heard by Simon "Oh no, every Earth has The Flash Detective West." "Then why don't ask the Team Flash of your earth to help you guys get him out" this time it was Jessie who spoke.

"We would've" Simon said "If you guys were alive" "What do you mean?" Wally asked "On our earth the Original Team Flash is dead and by that I mean Frost, Vibe and The Flash" he said gravely "That doesn't explain your attitude toward us" "We are the reason you guys are dead in the first place" Sharon stated bluntly but having a grave expression on her face. "What?!" All of them minus Simon exclaimed as his face showed a grim expression.

 _ **(In the Speed Force)**_

Barry Allen also known as the Flash was running around in the speed force aimlessly with tears in his eyes while remembering or watching some memories of his life and some of the possibilities. After running he just went to his speed force version lab which was like his actual lab minus the people. "Hello Barry" a cold voice said he turned to look at emotionless face of Speed force version of Leonard Snart. "What do you want" he replied still a bit muffled he had lived his worst memories over and over again. Death of his mother by the hands of Reverse than Eddie killing himself to stop Eobard, than Ronnie trying to stop Singularity and then Zoom killing his father and then death of H.R . They were all nightmare but what hurt him the most that he failed his friends. They were there for him but when they needed him the most he was nowhere just because of his own selfish reason especially in the case of Caitlin Snow. The kind caring Doctor who is now a meta human because of him. He was seeing the first time he saw her when she asked him to pee in a cup them playing operation and her failing at it. Both of Them at the karaoke club and singing together .Her asking to watch the will of fake Harrison Wells together and several others memories of their together. He was breaking to see that he failed his friend and was wishing to make up for his mistakes but he was stuck in her for god knows how long unable to do anything.

"I was here to check on my favorite speedster" he said. Barry was surprised to find that he attitude body language and style of the Speed Force Snart was like that of an actual Snart but it wasn't Snart, well as confusing as it is at least he wasn't alone for the mean time but it bring back the first question he asked "Please tell me why are you here?" he asked in a whisper trying not to cry from the images that he had seen. "Do you remember, you have been told that when the time is right. You'll be set free from this prision." How could he forget that he had this conversation with Speed Force Eddie and SF Ronnie and the list goes on and on and on. "What about it you say it every time you are here." he snapped back" And I don't want to live on fake promises in here."

"You should know that we do not make false Promises _Flash_ _."_ SF Snart snapped back with anger "We are not like you humans" this time it was a genderless voice. At first Barry was surprised to see the SF Snart angry because it was the first time Speed Force snapped like this. 'But that would mean' he thought but before he could continue his thought further SF Snart completed it "Correct Your time in here is coming to an end." Now Barry was excite he was going home all the time he has spend here he would finally return home. He would finally go back to the Star Labs, to his home meet Caitlin , Cisco, Joe, Wally maybe Harry and Jessie too if they are present there. "Don't need to be excited this early" SF Snart voice says "I said your time is coming to an end . Not that you will be out directly".

"Huh, What do you mean" Barry said "When will I go back". "I cannot just throw you back. Your created Flash Point has messed up a lot of things which I have to be taken care of and when you go back you will find that several things have change. Moreover Paradox and Savitar both are not in the speed force where they should be and somebody had to take their place." SF Snart says and look towards Barry to see him slightly confused. "If you are wandering that how one speedster could could take the place of two speedster in the speed force than you are wrong. You are fast but combined Power of Paradox and Savitar is too much to be handled. You have to put those to back at their place." "So what's exactly happening, tell me clearly" Barry states.

"You know, I have told you that you are a very important speedster in the entire speed force. Wanna know why" Barry nods "Why not just show you" for a brief moment Barry see the world around him change and then see several lightening clashing against each other. He then decided to use his powers to finally notice that they were all speedster, in what seems to be a battle. He was then bought back to reality to see SF Snart standing in front of him."What was that" he finally asks. "That was your importance" "What do you mean" "When you entered speed force" SF Snart starts "Speedster of the multiverse, mainly the bad ones started a fight with other speedster because there was no Flash to keep them in line. Many of the speedster fought back and some used it as an opportunity to become the ruler of their respective earth." "So you mean to tell me that it is all, my fault that it is happening because of me" "You are not solely responsible of these things that are happening" SF Snart says "There is someone else who is also responsible of these things, as a matter of fact he is just came." As Snart finished his sentence a voice came from behind them which startled Barry as it had been a long a time since he heard voice full of emotion well for him it was emotion but from hearing it SF Snart could tell that the person was aggravated, sad and guilty but somewhat happy. "Seriously, after all the time together I really thought that we came to an understanding the voice says which actually sounds quite young on hearing "but here you are with face of my Mentor" "Actually that's really him" SF Snart says as Barry slowly turned around to look at the person. What he saw surprised him as in front of him stood was a person wearing what seems to be an armor of some kind but it was very lean not like what Savitar has worn. It was red in color but had a variation of yellow, blue and white at places like at the center of the chest were three lightning bolts in yellow color with the background as white but on his boots there were blue lightning bolts coming from the sides boots and then running up to the waist the place where a mask was supposed to be, there was a visor of some kind and his mouth was covered a by a metallic piece which was metallic gray in color. There were spikes on his knuckles and sword at the back.

"You mean to tell me that the person standing in front of me is actually Barry Allen" The Voice says this time extremely elated for unknown reason to Barry but he had the feeling he had actually had something to do with it. SF Snart just nodded and then in blur of Red and Blue lightning the person hugged him tightly much to his surprise. "But from another earth" he immediately pulled away to look at Snart and then at Barry as sadness evident on his face "Of course you look younger than him" the person said after closely inspecting the Flash. "As much as I would like to solve Barry confusion and take care of your guilt"SF Snart said while pointing at Barry and the person "I think it's time for formal introduction"

"Oh Yeah as I already know who you are you don't have to introduce yourself" he started in a business unlike his previous voice which was like Cisco this voice reminded him Oliver Queen when he was serious. His gray cover and visor retracted behind to show a young guy of 18 years with spiky black hair and brown eyes. "I am Derek Light but you may call me the Thunder"

 **And that's Wrap. Please Review**


	2. Explanations

**Hello once again with another Chapter.**

"Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

"Speed Force"

" **Telepathy"**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything of DC universe.**

 **Now On with the Chapter.**

 **Chapter 2 : Proper Explanation.**

(On Earth 1)

"What do you mean we died because of YOU?" Cisco stated while pointing at Sharon and Simon. "Simple you died because of us" Simon whose face was grim replied while looking at all of them "almost all of you actually died because of us" he said now looking at Jessie and Harrison. "You mean to tell me that all of us" "almost" "almost all of us" Joe said while looking at Harry for disturbing him in mid sentence "died because of you" now both of them were nodding. "How?" Caitlin asked curious to know "And start from the start. We want proper explanations" Harry interjected pointing at both of them.

"On our Earth" "Earth 99" "You do know from my point of view my Earth will be Earth 1" Simon said while looking at Cisco "Yes but-" "we have this argument later on which earth is earth 1 but we have to know their history so that we could trust you guys properly" Jessie interrupted again while looking between Cisco and Simon. "As I was saying on our earth" Simon said as Cisco was going to say something again but was stooped from the icy stare of Frost and Blizzard "5 years back we were normal kids going to the normal school for normal study" He said with a happy smile on his face remembering some of his memories. "But then the Particle Explosion occurred. It was normal explosion like you have told Cisco how Reverse Flash aka Eobard Thawne came from the future killed Nora Allen framed Henry Allen and several other things but the only thing that is different on our Earth was that we didn't die there with the rest of our family and he kept Harrison Wells and his whole Family. Also their he called himself Professor Zoom" "What do you mean by him and his whole family and Professor Zoom? Really?! " Cisco interrupted "Exactly as he said it" Sharon said "He kept his whole family alive including his son and daughter and wife. You found them in the secret room where he kept his suit and yes he called Professor Zoom the 2nd Reverse Flash" "You have son and a daughter" Cisco said again while pointing at Harrison " On our earth" She said.

"2nd Reverse Flash?" Jessie asked. "Edward Claris 1st Reverse Flash, Eobard Thawne 2nd, Hunter Zolomon self proclaimed successor of Thawne and called himself only Zoom, 4th Thaddeus Thawne, another Reverse Flash but a Clone of the Flash of his time called himself Inertia better known as Kid Zoom archenemy of Kid Flash, Daniel 'Danny' West twin brother Iris West and young brother of Wally West" Sharon counted as at Hunter Zolomon Cisco and Caitlin cringed and at Danny West everybody were stunned. "What do you mean twin brother of Iris West and My younger brother" Wally asked who was quite till now "Exactly as I said, you are, on our earth the older sibling of the west" Simon said "So no more Kid Flash" he asked hopefully "No on my earth you were 16 when you got the speed after Derek so you were still called Kid Flash with Iris West behind you, calling herself Impulse" he sulked as Jessie gave him sympathy "Impulse huh cool name. Who gave it?" Cisco asked "you did" Simon said "Derek" Caitlin asked "Yeah we didn't tell you his real name, Derek Light or The Thunder. Whatever you want to call him" "How much old are the Team Flash on your Earth" "Barry was 27, Caitlin also 27, Cisco 26 and Joe west 38" "I'm young" Joe asked as both Sharon and Simon nodded. "How did you got the power and how did we meet?" Jessie asked

"You had a military friend" Sharon stated sarcastically "General Eilling. Know him here?" got some nods "How could we forget he made the world fastest man into world fastest porcupine" Cisco said remembering the time he and Caitlin spent to take out the needles out of the Barry "Well he was using the three of us as experiment." "You were used as human experiment" "Yes" this time it was Simon "He stole some files on you guys after all three of you got the powers and were learning how to use them he also stole some files on Grodd and experimented on another Gorilla called him Solvar" "You had both Solvar and Grodd on your Earth" Cisco said "Yes. Solvar is sort of friend of ours. As I was saying, you guys kind of attacked it after he came back to take Grodd from the pipeline but instead tried to capture you three and took Wally so to save him you took help of Team Arrow, Batman and Batgirl along with the help of Catwoman" "You have Batman on your earth" "Yes, you left us to train with him and Green Arrow after you guys gave us the Crash Course of our power. He used your DNA to make our powers same to like that of yours as we were the only ones who showed the similarities but we also developed some other powers" "You got your power from the experiments. Is that why you don't want to talk about it" Jessie asked She only got a nod from both of them as they had tears in their eyes. "You don't have to go further."Caitlin said "No let us continue, just give us a moment" Sharon said he took a deep breath and then continued "After that several thing happened Zoom being the 1st speedster we saw, because him Kid Flash, Impulse and Jessie Quick were born as they came in contact with the speed force. It took all of us to defeat him then we trained the new speedsters. Then Batman came back asking you three to join his team he was forming to stop a formidable opponent. You called it the Justice League Cisco. The Justice League consisted of Batman, Flash, You two, Batgirl, Green Arrow and Cyborg." She said "After few months our power started going haywire. Derek was discharging a lot of electricity while I, accidently created a Blizzard in Central city while he ended up seeing several things. We found out that our powers were similar to that of yours at the same time different. David apart from super speed could create electric field and thunder, I could create Snowstorm and Blizzard and he could get Vibes and Vision along with going through everybody memories and thoughts" The conversation went on from there as how did they train and learned new moves how they play several games and took other villains out.

"Wow" Cisco said "We had a lot of fun." "Yes we did" Simon said with a small smile as Sharon nodded behind "That was good but how exactly did they died" Harrison stated bringing them back to the original question. "I think that's enough for today" Joe said trying not to sour the mood as it had been very rare since you see Frost, Blizzard and Vision smiling. He considered Caitlin as his daughter just after Iris and Cisco as his son they gave him support when Barry went into the speed force to stop the speed force storm and Iris went to National City to go away from the pain but she still call him to check on him.

"Its Alright Detective West" Sharon said "We had to tell them. If not today then tomorrow"

"It was a day off as you could call it a super hero day off" She started "You have day off for superheroes on your earth." Cisco asked "No their no such thing as Super hero day off Cisco. What I meant to say is that at that time there were no threats to the Central City, not even a single problem like saving a Cat from the tree. Even CCPD didn't have any cases to solve."

"Because all was quiet and peaceful" Sharon said "Flash and Frost decided to go on a date" everything stopped Cisco dropped his mouth Joe's Jaw was hanging Wally was trying to comprehend the thing what he said, Jessie looked surprised and Harry was just Harry. But no one was more than one of the said person herself. Cisco put his fingers in his ears and rubbed them trying to clean them "Tell me if I heard clearly, you were saying that she and Flash were dating." "Yes" "What?!" everybody present there yelled as Caitlin face turned red

(Into the Speed Force)

"What?" Barry asked "What do you mean" Thunder and Flash were having the same conversation as they decide to walk around the places, after Thunder or Derek told him that he was dead but that wasn't what surprised him "that Frost and I were dating" "Exactly what I said you and her were dating. Why? Don't you like her on your earth?" "It's not that that I don't like her. I mean I like her but not like she isn't beautiful she is and I am speed rambling" his face turned red as he kept speed talking and the person in front of him had an amused expression. "So you do like her and yes I could understand you when you are speed rambling." He told him as Barry looked shocked that he could understand "Don't be shocked I am a speedster too you know?" "Okay, but please don't tell anybody about it. I just have a crush on her. Also I failed her as a friend too" "How?" Derek asked. So for few moments he told him about Savitar and the things have happened "So let me get this straight you changed the past by stopping Reverse Flash which created Flash point and then you let him kill her again but when you returned to the original timeline you noticed that things were changed. And then she became Killer Frost which should be normal but in normal timeline or in Flash Point timeline she didn't have or showed any sign of Meta Power" he stopped for a moment and looked at Barry to see him nod "You know she is supposed to have powers alongside you and Vibe to maintain the balance. She would have gotten her power sooner or later but have to be trained in keeping her control on her powers. But for you" Thunder said as he looked at Barry who was surprised to hear that she would have developed powers sooner or later but his thoughts were bought out of his head as Derek started speaking again.

"You are an idiot Barry Allen, By letting him kill your mother again after stopping you gave him the direct link to the speed force that he needed and he jump started some of the reactions that weren't supposed to take place this much early. You didn't just gave him way back home you gave him the key to destroy everybody life but as he needed you for him to retain his powers. He decided to do things his way by making your friends your enemy." "What are you saying?" Barry asked "What I am telling you is Flash point was never your fault Barry Allen but was of Eobard Thawne" He was now surprised to hear that it wasn't his fault that Julian was in central city on his earth. It wasn't his fault that Cisco brother died in that accident; it wasn't his fault that Caitlin turned into Killer Frost. He was happy to hear that but at the same time he couldn't help but feel guilty to let Thawne into the speed force he was somehow was responsible for it.

"Hey don't worry you weren't responsible for it you just trusted the wrong person" Derek said "Now come out of the self pity so I could continue my story" Barry looked him at him with little smile and told him to continue. "Where was I? oh yeah you were on date so me with the rest of the Flash family excluding Jay Garrick decided to have a race. While racing we entered the speed force. The race was going good as Iris was somehow in the lead" "Iris West is speedster on your earth" "Yeah as a matter of fact she was the youngest female speedster" "doesn't that title belong to Jessie Quick?" "Why she is 19 where as Iris is 15" "Oh" "We decided to have a race Iris was in lead where as me, Jessie and Wally were behind her. We were having lots of fun You were on a date, We were in a race, we entered the Speed force to continue our race but that's when the hell broke loose." He stated with a grave expression 'possibly his worst memory' Barry thought

"What happened" Barry asked "While racing in the Speed Force" he continued "We attracted something. Something that we should've never crossed our paths with even in our dreams" "Whom did you guys attract" what came out was barely a whisper and couldn't be heard by any normal human but unfortunately for him Barry is not a normal human and he heard it.

"Black Flash"

 **Another chapter done. Hope you enjoy it. And Review.**


	3. Black Flash

**Another Chapter for You guys**

"Normal talking"

'Thoughts'

"Speed Force"

" **Telepathy"**

 **Disclaimer : I don't own anything of DC universe.**

 **Chapter : Black Flash**

(Earth 1 Star Labs, Central City)

"Black Flash?" Cisco said sounding confused and almost wierded out after hearing that title "Who is this Black Flash? Is it another one of those Reverse Flash and bad speedster guys?  
'cause if they are they seriously need to work on a new name?"

"1st question not who but what is Black Flash" Simon started and brought out a holographic device which showed a picture of a person wearing a black suit but instead of Red or Yellow flash suit the suite was Pitch Black with black lightning bolt with white outlining the most interesting feature of his were glowing red eyes, demonic claws and the part where the cowl ends was a sickly thin skull like face which would leave any person scared and disgusted. "Okay, the name does suit him somewhat" Cisco said while taking a loud gulp "Oh it does." Sharon spoke "What is that thing exactly?"Caitlin asked.

"From what we have been told" Simon said "This guy here is directly connected to the speed force he is an essential part of it. His job is simple, subdue and extract the speed force out of the speedsters that are running in or out of the speed force. He has the ability to track speedster and time remnants and kill them" "kill them?!" Jesse and Wally exclaimed. "Yes, only if he finds them first and also that he resides in the speed force" Sharron said "Wait a minute you are telling me that the place where my son is stuck is also the place where this psychopath lives!" Joe exclaimed as Sharron nodded "Is that why you want to get him out of here as fast as possible" another nod this time from both Sharron and Simon "Also knowing Derek he would start fighting him head on!"

"We also got a major problem with Black Flash" Simon states "And that is that he cannot die."

"Wait what do you mean"

(Speed Force with Flash and Thunder)

"What he means to say that the thing you are seeing their cannot be dead as that thing is death himself" This time it was Ronnie or SF version of him as he came out of nowhere as Barry and Derek were standing in front of a picture similar to that of in the Star Labs. Barry was surprised to see him as he cannot forget his death. "He is like order that keeps the whole speed force stable as you have to remember that what has been created will also be destroyed and destroy the Black Flash was created. You have to remember Flash that death is inevitable and part of the natural order and those who try to defy this order has to face him. Doesn't matter if its theirs or of someone else. He is practically the angel of death for speedsters and every speedster fears him." Barry was surprised to hear that part as nobody not Thawne or Hunter even Jay Garrick the real one haven't told him about the Black Flash.

"Probably because they have other things to worry about and so have you?" SF Ronnie said again. "So how exactly did he kill us" Barry asked "We were racing you were on a date with Frost and then he just came" Derek said "At first we thought we could take him on but he was way too powerful attacked him first and at that time I didn't had these weapon you are seeing. So it was fist fight. After few fights we understood that he wasn't much of a talker and then we decided to flee. Wally told Iris to stay in the front and find help. We tried to get him of us but it failed. We were running out of energy and few seconds later of torture Iris returned ramming into the Black along with Flash after him the rest of the team followed" he paused for a moment. "We decided to fight it and at first we assumed we were winning. But we found out how wrong our assumption was. He punched Iris aside rendering her unconscious and tried to extract her speed force but was stopped by vibe he didn't like being stopped during his work and attacked him he punched him then tried to go after Iris again this time Frost Vision and Blizzard attacked him he kind off after sometime started getting annoyed as we were not doing any damage apart from Vibe's and Vision's vibration stunning them and Frost and Blizzard powers harming them. He then run away with Wally and You hot on his heels with me and Jessie behind you. Vibe then teleported him in front of him thinking he could stop him but all of sudden he just reverse Flashed him leaving him dead his death left all of us stunned and we started attacking out of control. He somehow went us then killed frost and Wells. Her death left you in shock and you started attacking him like a wild animal. But he just tire you out and then Reverse Flashed you too and dragged your body to the speed force leaving us weak, broken and in shock of what just occurred"

 **Another Chapter done and this isn't a good chapter just used it as a sort of message to you guys.**

 **I need your OC speedsters for the Battle Royale along with the name hero and real both, powers aside from super speed, Personality and Earth to which they belong.**

 **There will be Speedsters from even Marvel universe and I will allow you guys to choose the speedster and people who shall die and live in the battle but of course not now just submit your OC for now.**

 **And last PM and Review**


End file.
